Concussions
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU of PP. PP happened, but Danny and Sam never got together. So what will happened to them with all the rumors of them liking each other? Will they be able to haddle it? And why's Valerie chasing Tucker? DXS One-Shot.


**A/N Okay I know I'm not updating my Royal crossover, but I'm at a total blank. So hopefully this DXS one shot will help with that. Okay in this one PP did happened, but there were no DXS scenes, but Danny does realize that he likes Sam. I don't own Danny Phantom. **

"Danny!" Dash called from the lunch room doors, "Coach wants you!"

Danny sighed, "How that man convinced me to join the football team I'll never know," Danny said to his friends, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Just go," Tucker said, "We're not going anywhere."

"Be right back," Danny said and walked out of the lunch room.

"How did the coach convince Danny?" Valerie asked.

"Something about ghosts attacking games," Sam said eating her salad, "Which I think is a stupid lie. Ever since the Disasteroid came through and Danny saved the world it hasn't been the same…for any of us."

"Pauperize still following you?" Valerie asked.

Sam groaned, "Yes, why can't anyone see we're just friends," Sam yelled.

"Cause you're not," Tucker said.

Sam hit Tucker causing him to choke on his hamburger, "Nobody saves him if he turns blue," Sam said darkly.

"Sam, you know you like Danny, maybe more than like," Valerie said.

"I know," Sam said, "And I know it's more than like, but he likes Paulina and you."

Danny came back in the lunch room, "Drop subject," Sam said warningly.

"What did Tucker do?" Danny said when he saw Tucker choking.

"Saying I like you more than a friend and the pauperize still following me," Sam said.

Danny sighed, "Sorry about that Sam," Danny said.

"It's not your fault," Sam said, "It's whoever blurted out that we like each other and I'll give you three guesses."

Danny, Sam, and Valerie looked at Tucker, "What!" Tucker yelled no longer choking, "No!"

"You're the mayor idiot," Valerie said.

"Okay maybe it was me," Tucker said then started running from Valerie yelling and chasing him.

"And then there were two," Sam said.

"Danny!" Paulina yelled.

Danny sighed, "3-2-1," Danny counted then was pounced by Paulina.

"Hi Danny!" Paulina said.

"Go away Paulina," Danny said pushing her off him.

"Why don't you like me?" Paulina whined, "Everybody likes me!"

"Well, I don't," Danny said.

Paulina whimpered and walked away, "When will she give up?" Sam asked.

"Who knows," Danny said, "You know if the pauperize are giving you a hard time…"

"I'm fine Danny," Sam said, "Besides you have practice."

Danny sighed, "Okay, but if they bug you just let me know."

Sam smiled, "Sure Danny," Sam said and stood up, "I have to get to the library, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Danny said.

Sam sighed when she was in the library, "Clueless as ever," Sam said.

Once school was done Sam walked with Danny to practice before leaving for home, "Bye Danny," Sam said, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Funny," Danny said.

Sam giggled lightly and started for her house. About three minutes into the walk and not even off the football field Sam was surrounded by flashing cameras and random questions like, "Samantha, is it true that you've had a crush on Phantom for some time now?" and, "Miss. Manson, care to explain your feelings for a certain Halfa?"

Sam was taken aback by so many cameras that she had to cover her eyes and tried to back away from the cameras, "There are more of you than normal!" Sam yelled still blinded.

Sam continued to back away not being able to see where she was going and the questions not being heard. Suddenly, Sam backed into the metal bleachers and fell to the ground unconscious. The flashes continued the pauperize not really noticing she was out cold.

Meanwhile, Danny was a few feet away, but was listening to the captain say something about skipping warm-ups, "Hey, is that Manson?" one football player said.

Danny turned in shock, "Sam?" Danny said, "Sam!"

Danny ran towards Sam. The pauperize stopped when they heard Danny's voice. Danny bent down to Sam and saw she had a huge bump on her head, "What happened?" Danny yelled.

"Uh, I guess she hit her head on the bleacher," one person said.

Danny glared at the pauperize, "If I see or hear about any of you near her again you'll be spending some time getting to know the Ghost Zone!" Danny yelled.

The pauperize gulped. Danny picked Sam up bridal style and transformed, "Mr. Phantom, could you just tell us if you return her feelings?"

Danny turned to them, "Get your facts straight," Danny said, "As far as I know Sam doesn't see me the way you think, but if you want to know my feelings you'll have to ask Mr. Mayor or my sister because I'm not telling you anything," and with that Danny flew off with the coach yelling at him to get back to the field.

Danny held Sam in his arms and looked down at her and sighed, "It's my fault she's like this," he said, "Okay, her parents aren't home, and her grandma's visiting her sister," he looked at Sam again, "Jazz is at collage and mom and dad are at a ghost convention and I don't know if she has a concussion or not. I'll take her to my house and hope I picked something up in health class."

Danny phased into his window and set Sam down on his bed and turned human. He looked under his bed and pulled out the first aid kit he had under there. He carefully started to wrap Sam's head, but stopped, "I have no idea what I'm doing!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, Danny heard the door open and close, "Hello!" a voice yelled.

"Jazz?" Danny said, "Jazz!"

"Danny?" Jazz said climbing the stairs.

When Jazz reached Danny's door she gasped, "Sam!" Jazz said.

"I don't know what I'm doing and you're going to collage to be a brain surgeon so…" Danny said.

Jazz nodded, "What happened?" she asked as she dug through the first aid kit.

"The pauperize backed her into the bleachers on the football field," Danny said.

Jazz sighed and started working on Sam's head. Once finished Jazz stood up, "She has a minor concussion," Jazz stated, "She'll have to rest for at least two days."

Danny clinched his fists and Jazz put her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine," Jazz said, "But you may want to call her parents and grandma and let them know, because if it gets worse she'll have to go to the hospital."

"Uh…would you mind calling her parents," Danny said, "They're already wary of me, but I'll call her grandma."

Jazz sighed, "Okay Danny," Jazz said and picked up the phone in Danny's room and dialed Sam's parents' cell phone number, "Hello, Mrs. Manson, this is Jazz Fenton," Jazz said into the phone, "I'm calling to let you know that Sam has a minor concussion and-"

Jazz stopped and pulled the phone from her ear and you could hear yelled from the other end, "She's fine Mrs. Manson," Jazz said, "She just hit her head on the bleachers on the football field…no it wasn't Danny's fault. The pauperize backed her into them. I'm not sure why. I'm just letting you know so if it gets worse you won't be shocked when you get a call from the hospital. I said 'if' Mrs. Manson right now Danny's taking great care of her. He's the one who saved her from the pauperize. Yes, yes of course, yes Mrs. Manson I'll be the one to call you if Sam ends up in the hospital, yes, yes Danny's going to call Elma, yes Mrs. Manson, Sam will be staying with us, I'm on break for exams. Okay, bye."

Jazz hung up the phone, "Mrs. Manson said thanks," Jazz said.

"Really?" Danny said.

Jazz nodded, "How about I make some soup for Sam for when she wakes up while you call Elma," Jazz said.

Danny nodded, "I think there's Cream of Celery in the cabinet," Danny said.

Jazz nodded and went downstairs and Danny called Elma.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Sam slowly opened her eyes and moaned in pain, "Ow," Sam said.

"Sam!" Danny said and practically ran over to her.

"Danny?" Sam said, "What happened?"

"You got backed into the bleachers," Danny said, "You have a minor concussion and need to rest for at least two days."

Sam blinked, "How'd you know all that?"

"I'm here for break," Jazz said coming in with soup.

"Jazz?" Sam said.

Jazz set the soup down, "How you feeling?"

"My head's pounding," Sam said.

Jazz looked at Sam's head, "That's a pretty bad bump," Jazz said, "If the swelling doesn't go down we'll have to take you to the hospital."

"Great," Sam said holding her head.

Jazz headed Sam the soup, "Here," Jazz said, "I'll go to the store and buy some foods that you'll eat."

"Wait, I'm staying here?" Sam said, "My parents-"

"We called them," Danny said, "As well as your grandma and they said that it's fine."

Sam was shocked, "My parents said that?" Sam asked.

"Your mom even thanked Danny for saving you," Jazz said, "I'm off to the store. If the bump gets bigger and Sam can't stay awake call me then take Sam to the hospital, okay Danny?"

Danny nodded, "Okay Jazz."

"Try putting ice on it," Jazz said then left.

Sam looked at Danny, "Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed, "No, it's my fault they wouldn't leave you alone," he said.

"Danny," Sam sighed, "T-They weren't that off."

Danny looked at Sam confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well…they assumed that I liked you more than a friend right?" Sam started.

"Yeah…" Danny said not really getting where this is going.

"Well…they were kinda…" Sam trailed off.

"Sam?" Danny said getting his hopes up.

Sam blushed, "They were right," Sam said finally, "I love you Danny."

Danny went wide eyed, "Really?" Danny said smiling.

Sam nodded her face glued to Danny's bed. Danny went closer to Sam and made her look at him, "Sam, do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear that?" he asked.

Sam went wide eyed, "W-What?" Sam said.

Danny smiled and kissed Sam. Sam froze for a few seconds, but eventually relaxed and kissed him back. Her arms found their way to his neck and his found their way to her waist pulling her closer to him. Danny broke away remembering Sam's concussion, "Danny…" Sam said smiling, "When? How?"

Danny smiled and hugged her, "Does it matter?" he asked her.

Sam shook her head, "Guess not," Sam hugged Danny and he held her close.

And that's how Jazz found them when she got back only they were fast asleep.

**A/N Okay not one of my best one-shots, but I'm just so caught up in trying to publish my series and rewriting book two and…maybe that's why I can't think of anything for The Royals. Oh well R&R and tell me that it stank.**


End file.
